


Forbidden

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ric and Sam have a forbidden love.
Relationships: Ric Lansing/Sam McCall





	Forbidden

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Forbidden  
Characters: Ric and Sam  
Pairing: Ric/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, Het, and OOC.  
Summary: Ric and Sam have a forbidden love.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only wish I did.  
Words: 157 without title and ending.

*Forbidden* Drabble

The love they shared was forbidden. No one knew how much they meant to each other and no one would understand if they knew.

Ric walked around like he hated the world but especially Sam McCall because she was friends with his worst enemy.

The truth was that Ric was actually in love with Sam and even though he hated Jason Morgan, he put up with the other man because the brunette meant everything to him.

As he walked in the door of their home, Ric smiled when his girlfriend met him at the door and welcomed him home with a kiss.

As Ric closed the door and headed for their bedroom to change clothes, he smiled as he paused for a moment to watch Sam head for the kitchen to check their dinner.

Damn, he loved that woman. They had been together for four years and their relationship only got better with every year that passed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
